


Feeding The Hunger

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Mystic Smoke World, Biting, Blood Drinking, Castration, Come Enema, Demon, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Phane had a normal life cruelly taken from him during the Kitos War in Ancient Egypt. Set gifted with the opportunity to get his revenge on the ones who wronged him by becoming a Scion of Set. Two thousand years later Phane has a chance meeting with an Incubus, Kazuhiko. They hit it off and discover that they feed each other's hunger very well.
Relationships: vampire/Incubus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that takes place in my Big Mystic Smoke World. Kazuhiko has a small cameo appearance in another one of my novels, The Ugly Incubus (which is still a WIP *sigh*).

** Feeding The Hunger **

_~115 A.D. approximately 20 miles south of Alexandria, Egypt~_

I smiled victoriously as I hauled on the line. I had a nice, fat one on the hook, and mother was going to be pleased. This late pregnancy was giving her all kinds of strange cravings, and the latest one was for fish fried in olive oil and garnished with raisins and lotus root. Last week, it was peaches in vinegar. The week before that, goat cheese on everything. Mother was exasperating herself with her cravings, and she’d said on more than one occasion that she couldn’t wait for the baby to be born just to be done with the strange foods. The mid-wife said mother had another month or so to go before the blessed day would happen. While mother complained, she was thrilled to finally be with child again. She and father thought that I would be their only child, the fertility gods not looking kindly upon them with the exception of me. They loved me but had always wanted a house full of children.

I didn’t mind going out to see if I could catch something for mother for this latest craving of hers. What was to mind about relaxing in the shade of a tree, a warm breeze blowing gently over my skin, sweet figs to nibble on and a nice carafe of beer keeping cool in the small stream? I just finished pulling the fish onto the bank and clubbing it to death when the most blood-curdling scream I’d ever heard sounded from the direction of home.

My blood ran cold. Mother had been pregnant a few times before and lost the babe, but she’d never been this far along when it happened. The last time had been two years ago. She and father barely had time to get excited over finding out she was expecting when the gods took back the life in her belly. She’d keened like a wounded animal then, the sound heart-breaking, and had been listless for weeks after. Losing the child now when it was so close to joining our family, I was afraid it would crush her, and she’d never recover from the loss.

I dropped the fish and ran for home as fast as I could. What was usually a pleasant walk of five minutes or so took me half of that. I skidded to a halt in the courtyard, panting hard, staring at the scene in front of me without comprehending what I saw.

A group of men with weapons stood in the courtyard, some with drawn swords. My father lay on his back, an unnatural stillness about him, the shaft of a spear sticking out of his chest. My mother was crumpled over his body, motionless as well, a pool of red slowly growing around her. Red stained the white linen of her dress across her distended belly, the cobblestones of the courtyard becoming dark with the spilled blood of my parents. A man with the air of leadership stood over them, blood slowly dripping down the blade of his sword. Four rows of bloody furrows travelled from near his left eye, across his cheek, and down his neck.

One of the men kicked my father. Anger unlike anything I’d ever felt surged through me. I pulled my knife from my belt and charged the man closest to me, who happened to be the one with the scratches and sword. A scream of rage and denial was ripped from my throat as I ran full tilt at him. Pure luck had my knife find its mark just below the short sleeve of the armour he wore. He swore and viciously punched me in the jaw. Stars exploded across my vision, and I felt myself falling as darkness stole my sight.

My jaw throbbed painfully, and I groaned softly . I tried to move my hand to touch my face only to find I couldn’t. I blinked my eyes open, squinting against the sun, and tried to move without success. My wrists were tied tightly together above my head. My legs spread with my ankles tied to stakes driven into the ground. A shadow fell over me, and I twisted my head to see the man I’d attacked standing over me. I felt frustrated rage at seeing that the worst I’d managed to do to him was cause him a minor flesh wound that was now neatly bound with what looked like part of the fine linen runner my mother had stitched for the hall table.

“You’re lucky you’re a pretty thing otherwise you’d be dead already for striking me. You need to be punished for attacking me. Nothing that would change those pretty looks and negatively affect the sale price I know I can get for you. But you need to be taught a lesson about striking your superiors and perhaps have some of that aggression removed in the process. It’s a bonus for me that the punishment I’m going to do to you will actually increase your value as a slave,” the man said with a chilling smile as he motioned another man forward.

The new man crouched between my legs and slit the belt of my shendyt with a knife. Fear shot through me as he pushed aside the fine linen, pulled out a length of leather lacing from a pouch at his belt and roughly grabbed my balls. The man stretched my balls painfully away from my body, making me yelp and instinctively struggle to get away. A firm jerk on my already stretched sack had me shriek in pain and stop moving, my breath coming in sharp, fearful pants. He wrapped the leather lace tightly and painfully around the base of my sack, making them begin to throb in moments. He moved away, and the man I’d stabbed stepped between my legs, kneeling in the dirt and cupping my balls.

“I truly hope you survive this. I can see a very sweet profit in my future for the sale of a young, pretty eunuch boy. You have unusual hair and eye colouring that will help to drive your price up even above what turning you into a eunuch will do. If you don’t live, then I’ll be satisfied justice has been served with your death for the crime of attacking and wounding me.”

My insides froze, and a denial rose to my lips. The word never made it past my throat as intense, fiery pain erupted between my legs. I screamed and writhed uselessly against the ropes that held me tightly in place. The man between my legs gave me a vicious grin and held up my bloody balls for me to see before casually tossing them aside like garbage. I somehow choked back the sobs that tried to break free but couldn’t stop the tears that ran down my face.

The cut that removed my sack had been swift and agonizing but seeing the evidence of my masculinity separated from my body and carelessly thrown away as if it were of no consequence was an even greater pain I wasn’t sure I’d be able to overcome. Another man approached the one still between my legs and handed him a knife, the blade glowing red-hot. A high, ragged shriek was ripped from me as the burning blade was pressed to the fresh wound in my most sensitive area, searing my flesh.

My world mercifully went black.

When I woke again it was already dark. My groin burned and throbbed painfully, the agony unlike anything I’d ever experienced. I wanted to wretch but was still tied firmly on my back on the ground. I would probably choke on my own vomit if I did. As much pain, physically and emotionally, as I was in, I didn’t want to die. Not yet at any rate. My head swam, and I felt weak, but a fire was slowly building in me.

I wanted revenge for all that had happened to me and my family.

I could hear the muffled voices of the men laughing and talking. There was light coming from one of the windows of my house, and I assumed they were inside, fouling my home and adding further insult to injury. I had no idea if the servants were there or if they’d fled when my parents were murdered and I was made a eunuch. If they had any sense of self-preservation, they’d have run as fast and far as they could once they saw my parents killed. I pulled on the bonds holding me, the leather digging painfully into my wrists. A small sound of frustration escaped me, and a tear rolled from the corner of my eye when I could barely move. I wasn’t sure that I’d have the strength to actually run if I did get free, but I had to try. I had absolutely no doubts that the man would sell me for a nice profit if I survived the terrible blow dealt to my manhood. Survival rates for eunuchs were not terribly high from what I’d heard, so they commanded a pretty price in the slave markets.

A shadow moved out of the corner of my eye, and I turned my head and squinted into the darkness. The moon was half-full, but it barely shed any light, and I couldn’t make out what the shadow was. The noise of the insects and frogs suddenly stopped, and the night became deathly quiet as if waiting for a terrible predator to pass by. Fear even greater than when the man held my balls in his hand preparing to cut them from me washed through my veins. Something was definitely out there in the dark. Something more dangerous than the group of men. Something that even made nature hold its breath and wait for the danger to pass.

A man seemed to materialize next to me. He was not one of the men from earlier, his features and clothes nothing like theirs. He studied me, his eyes seeming to glow with a faint light like when torchlight caught the eyes of some animals. He frightened me beyond words on a purely instinctual level even though he did nothing more than stare at me. He drew in several slow, deep breaths, his head turning to my groin. He inhaled again, this time his mouth opening like a lion scenting the air. In profile, I could see long, sharp-looking fangs like a viper’s gleaming in his mouth from the feeble light of the moon. I wanted to whimper in terror, but I couldn’t make a sound.

He lowered his head to my disfigured groin, and desert-hot breath fanned over my crotch. I was sure my mind was playing a bizarre, terror-induced trick on me when I felt the gentle, almost worshipful, touch of a tongue along my cock. I didn’t have a cock to be worshipped. Not anymore. The man said he was going to make me a eunuch, and I’d fully expected that to have happened after I’d passed out from the pain of having my balls cut off and the wound cauterized by the hot blade.

The wet tongue passed over where a blade had savaged and then seared my flesh after my balls were removed. I wanted to scream at the sharp pain but still couldn’t make a sound, the noise trapped in my throat. The tongue licked my burned skin, and the pain quickly eased, the area becoming blessedly numb. The tongue returned to the cock I shouldn’t have and began licking it once more. I became convinced then that I wasn’t really awake and was either dreaming or hallucinating wildly from the pain.

My cock firmed, and the head was gently taken into a hot mouth. Warm lips moved up and down my length, and it wasn’t long before I wished that I could move—not to get away from where I was staked to the earth, but so I could thrust my hips up into absolute pleasure. After an all too brief time, the man stimulating me so skillfully stopped, and I felt like weeping at the loss.

“You have lost a good bit of blood along with some dear parts. Yet you live, and your will to continue living is strong. I can taste your anger. Your desire for revenge. Your need to rain chaos down on those that did this to you. I can give you the power to do that,” the man said as he watched me with glowing eyes. “It comes at a price though. One many are not willing to pay.”

The power to exact revenge on the ones who’d taken my family and unmanned me? I didn’t care what the price was. I’d pay it if it meant I’d get my revenge for my father, my mother, and myself.

“I want it,” I said, finding that I had my voice once more. “Whatever the price is, I’ll pay it.”

“You do not even know what the price is. What if I demand your life? Your very soul?” the man asked as he watched me intently.

“I get my revenge first?” I asked. At the man’s nod, I continued. “Then it doesn’t matter if the price is my life or my soul. I’ll willingly pay it to avenge my family of the great wrong done to it.”

“Do you know what I am?” he asked with a small smile at the unwavering tone in my voice.

He sat back on his heels, and the light of the moon shone down upon him as if directed by the gods themselves. Which, once I got a full look at him, probably was the case. I’d never seen one in person and only heard stories and saw a few paintings, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was looking at not simply one of the high priests of Set but a Scion of Set. Only the most favoured of Set were transformed into a Scion and given the gift of life beyond death, beyond even the Afterworld. They walked the mortal world serving Set and doing his will. They fed from the blood of humans and never aged, never got sick, and were nearly impossible to kill as well as inhumanly strong.

“Scion of Set,” I said in a quiet voice with a touch of awe.

My family didn’t specifically worship Set, but we did make sure to leave a small offering on His holy days. My mother often said that one never knew when having a favourable relationship with said god would come in handy. She said a god remembered by people was a god that remembered those people. My mother was a wise woman.

“And you still wish to pay the price for the chaos of your revenge? You will become one such as I. You will need to drink from others to live. Set sent me to you. I have tasted your essence for Him, and He approves of you as one of His chosen, but you can still refuse the gift if you wish, and He will not be angry with you. Regardless of your decision, you will be freed from the bonds that hold you here.”

“I’ll still pay the price,” I said firmly. As far as I saw it, there was only one possible decision to make. I’d have the power necessary to take down the men and avenge my family by accepting what Set was offering me.

“As you wish. I am Sefkh, your Founder. I will teach you all you need to know. The power of Set flows through me and will transform you into a Scion of Set, Phane Akar,” Sefkh said as he kissed me lightly on the lips, the coppery tang of blood on his tongue.

I had no idea how he knew my name. I hadn’t told him. He was a Scion, so maybe there were even greater abilities from being one than were accounted in stories. It didn’t matter though. He was going to give me power to take my revenge. That was my singular goal.

I wasn’t sure what to expect next, but having Sefkh move back to my groin and take my slightly softened cock, which I was still confused at having, into his mouth was the last thing I thought would happen. How I was even getting hard and feeling desire was beyond me since I knew with absolute certainty that my balls were gone. I’d been awake long enough to feel _and see_ that before I’d passed out. I wasn’t about to question something that felt so good though.

In almost no time at all, I felt pressure build at the base of my spine, an orgasm gathering with the force of an advancing flood. Sefkh’s mouth was better than the most expensive prostitute I’d hired, even if I thought what he was attempting was pointless. I wasn’t going to say so. The pleasure he was giving me was too great.

I wanted to moan, but the sound refused to leave my throat, the same strange paralysis that had held me silent before, enveloping me again. Pleasure so intense it nearly hurt washed through me as my cock began to pulse in Sefkh’s mouth with a release that shouldn’t have been able to happen. Sefkh pulled back off my cock the moment my cock stopped spurting, and I’d have protested that action if I’d been able to make a sound. I felt two hard pinches along my still rigid length. I’d have whimpered at the fresh, but brief, pain in my groin if I’d been able to.

Sefkh made wet, sucking sounds, and it took me a moment to realize that he was drinking my blood from where he’d bitten my cock. The pain of his bite quickly faded, and pleasure once again flowed through me. Each strong suck of his mouth was an erotic delight, the heavy pull feeling very much like an orgasm. My mind sank into the pleasure, and I knew if I’d have been able to voice my delight, I’d have been moaning in a continuous stream.

I started to feel light-headed and as if I was floating the longer Sefkh drank from me, but it was a good feeling on top of the bliss I was already enjoying. My cock still felt hard as a rock, and Sefkh continued to feed. I would’ve sworn that he was treating me to the best damn cock sucking of my life, and he didn’t even have the head of my cock in his mouth. I liked it immensely and never wanted it to end. I’d always been partial to the male prostitutes over the female ones. In my opinion, they simply knew better how to suck cock seeing as they had one themselves. There was also the wonderfully tight feel to be had from fucking a male and knowing they’d be able to handle the full passions of a man without needing to worry about getting too rough for them.

I felt higher than a falcon soaring in the sky when Sefkh finally stopped. I smiled at him when he straddled my chest. He lifted the front of his short shendyt, tucking it into his belt and exposing his erect cock. He had a lovely cock—slender and long, the head that peeked from his foreskin dark and glistening. I surprised myself with the desire to lick it. I’d never taken another man’s cock into my mouth or wanted to. I did now. I enjoyed having men suck me off or fucking them, but I’d never returned the favour or allowed one to fuck me. I wondered why I hadn’t when it seemed like such a fine idea now. My asshole actually clenched and released pleasurably at the thought of taking Sefkh’s cock up my ass.

Sefkh had large balls, and for the briefest of moments, I was insanely jealous of him. Mine had been only half as large as his, but they’d served me well. Even in the weak light of the moon I could see that his were hairless and smooth-looking. A thick gold band nearly two inches wide circled the base of his sack, a glittering stone the size of my thumbnail embedded in the band. I had no idea there was jewellery like that. It was beautiful, and I again felt jealousy at the knowledge that I’d never be able to wear something like that.

A shallow bowl in the shape of a lettuce leaf appeared in Sefkh’s hand. He began chanting softly as he stroked his cock. The beauty of his ball jewellery was quickly forgotten by the mesmerizing sight of Sefkh caressing his long, elegant cock. Wickedly long nails like those of a great cat extended from his fingers, and with every stroke from balls to tip, he scored shallow cuts into his most sensitive flesh. His blood dripped into the bowl, and moments later, he shot thick ribbons of seed into the bowl as well. He stirred the contents with a clawed finger, still chanting, and brought the bowl to my lips. It never even crossed my mind to refuse to drink what he offered although I’d never tasted any man’s seed, not even my own.

The warm, thick liquid coated my mouth like honey and slid easily down my throat. Surprisingly, I liked the coppery, salty taste and greedily slurped the contents down. It tingled a little in my mouth, and when it hit my belly, that light fizziness spread through my body in a massive rush. I wanted more and clumsily tried to lick the bowl, my movements still severely restricted by my bonds. Sefkh made a pleased sound in his throat at my eagerness and cupped the back of my head, holding it up while tipping the bowl and allowing me to lick the very last drops of his blood and semen from the bowl. If I could’ve begged him for more, I would’ve.

Sefkh’s eyes blazed with supernatural light as he chanted a few final words. A sense of immense power filled me when he finished speaking. He rose, let his shendyt fall back into place and stood beside me holding his hand out to me. I effortlessly reached for his hand surprised to see mine still bound together with a long, dirt-covered stake dangling from the leather circling my wrists. The leather holding my hands together snapped with as little effort as breaking a drought-dry twig between my fingers. The restraints at my ankles were just as easily disposed of. Hunger suddenly ripped through my belly almost doubling me over as I stood.

“You are a Scion of Set now, but it will take time for you to master your hunger. You will not be allowed to hunt on your own until you can control yourself and not kill everything that crosses your path while the hunger gnaws at your belly. I will teach you how to do that. The first need to feed is by far the harshest. It is good that you care only for the death of those you will feed from now. Feed to your fill and take your revenge, Phane, and then we will leave this place.”

I straightened and nodded. Sound seemed to flood back into the world, sharper and louder than I’d ever heard it. Scents hit my nose quickly, many that I’d never been aware of before. The metallic tang of blood hung heavy in the air and made my mouth water. The musky scent of sex also teased my nose and made my cock semi-hard. Sefkh saw since I was nude and reached for my dick. The claws he’d sported earlier were gone as if they’d never been as he gave my cock an unbelievably good-feeling stroke. I barely believed that I still possessed at least part of my manhood.

“When you have drunk your fill of blood and satisfied your need for revenge, we will go back to the temple and work on satisfying this other need of yours. Set guides His servants, like me, to save those He deems worthy. You are lovely, Phane, and I think we will both enjoy you spitted on my cock. It is a pleasure of unbelievable heights to fuck and feed at the same time. It would not be a true feed, and the amount of sustenance is minimal at best when Scions drink from each other, but the bliss is beyond anything you can imagine.”

I shook my head even as the idea of taking Sefkh’s cock up my ass sent a delicious thrill through me. “I’m less than a man now. Castrated like a troublesome bull. I don’t see how I’ll ever be able to enjoy someone in my bed again. I’ve never taken a man into my body before either, and I don’t know that I’d want to try it now.”

“Being able to breed does not make someone a man. Yes, you are now without your jewels, and that is regrettable, but as I showed you earlier, you are still able to become hard, feel pleasure, and find release although you will never be able to plant life in a womb. Your desire and reaction was not anything I forced on you as part of the ritual. Your erection was your body responding to something pleasurable, and it is most definitely repeatable. As for not knowing if you want to invite a man into your body, we both know that is not true. As you become more attuned to your now sharper senses, you will recognize the scent of arousal from others. I caught the whiff of excitement from you when I spoke of filling your ass with my cock. Lie to others and even me on occasion if you must, Phane, but never lie to yourself. You were excited by the thought of taking my cock inside you, and it will be my sincere pleasure to put it there.

“A eunuch as you’ve been made is much desired by both sexes, which was likely the goal of the one who simply gelded you and did not steal your cock as well. More buyers would be willing to pay a tidy sum for you because you still possess a cock. This form of eunuch also has better survival rates from the procedure than those who have both cock and balls removed.

“Women will want you because you can give them pleasure but never children. Some men find the lack of balls and softer features on their male partner erotic. Men and women greatly enjoy the stamina castrated eunuchs gain for the price of their sack being taken. You will certainly enjoy the ability of reaching your peak more than once without going soft as will whatever lovers you share your bed with,” Sefkh said as he cupped my cheek.

“How do you know that?” I asked as I leaned into the caress, the hunger of lust edging out the hunger for blood for a moment.

“I am very, very old, Phane. I have seen more in my service to Set than you can dream possible. You will not be the first eunuch in my bed and likely not the last either.”

“Old? You don’t look old. Not even as old as my father,” I said as I turned my face and kissed his palm. I licked it and rubbed my new fangs against his skin when the scent of blood overpowered my nose and the urge to drink from Sefkh swamped me.

“I have walked the sands and done the bidding of Set for almost two thousand years. I have seen dynasties rise and fall and even been instrumental in those events. And while I am very old, there are Scions older even than I. You will eventually meet at least some of them. For now, though, find the target of your revenge, take what you need to ease your hungers, and I will start your lessons on being a Scion of Set.”

I nodded and stepped away from Sefkh. I knew the men were in my house, and that was a place I could walk through blindfolded without ever running into a wall or displacing so much as a vase. With the power now thrumming through my veins and knowledge of every nook and cranny of my house, the men didn’t stand a chance. There was no doubt in my mind that the smile on my face in anticipation of the men’s deaths was cold, predatory and murderous. I licked my lips and ran my tongue over the needle-sharp points of my fangs.

Time to hunt down my prey and drain them dry.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Modern day, Toronto, Ontario~_

I smiled politely at the receptionist but sighed internally when she asked me to take a seat as Ryzel had somebody with him at the moment. I caught a muffled groan from beyond Ryzel’s closed office door and took a subtle sniff of the air, my enhanced senses effortlessly able to detect what most couldn’t. The faint scent of arousal tinged the air, and I heard Ryzel’s name muttered in a desire-heavy voice. A genuine smile turned up the corners of my mouth. While the voice was very quiet, I recognized it easily. Quin was obviously the someone in Ryzel’s office, and while I wasn’t happy about having to wait for them to finish their little encounter, I didn’t mind terribly much. I’d known Ryzel for a _very_ long time and considered him a good, close friend. I’d met Quin through Ryzel, and I considered the man a fast friend as well. I liked to see friends happy and content, and their relationship certainly did that for them in spades.

I took a seat in the elegant waiting room and nodded politely at the gorgeous Japanese man already seated. He smiled at me, and I saw something predatory and hungry in his eyes when he looked at me. I suppressed the grin that wanted to appear. I knew what I looked like and what people assumed when they first saw me. I looked barely old enough to drive and had what Quin called a sweet, innocent face. Ryzel said I had wickedly carnal eyes that would do any Incubus proud. That part about sweet and innocent was as far from the truth as could be, but I used that to my advantage frequently in order to get what I needed from people with minimal fuss. Ryzel was dead right about the carnal eyes part though.

I smiled back when I realized that the man seated next to me was a demon, likely an Incubus given how beautiful he was. He hid it very well, but when you were as old as I was, keeping your true nature hidden from me was difficult unless you were as old or older than me. I’d seen a lot of things in the nearly two thousand years that I’d been walking the earth, and over that time I’d developed an excellent sense of what type of Otherworldly creature was facing me. I was rarely wrong. I actually couldn’t remember the last time I’d made a mistake.

The demon wasn’t a spawn of Ryzel’s though. I didn’t know all of his spawn, but I was sure that the demon seated next to me wasn’t one of Ryzel’s just because the demon was very obviously of Japanese origins. Ryzel, as far as I knew, didn’t care one way or another what an individual’s background was when it came to what demon he spawned with. But there was no mistaking the genetic stamp on the superb creature beside me. I was willing to bet my fangs that he was pure Japanese stock through and through, and there wasn’t a drop of Japanese blood in Ryzel.

The sounds coming from the closed office rose in volume, and the faint scent of lust present when I first entered the plush office turned into something heavier that swirled teasingly through the reception area. The demon shifted his gaze from me to the office, his stare intense and very, very hungry. The receptionist, a spawn of Ryzel’s, was making a point _not_ to look at the closed door. She was, however, paying rather close attention to the other demon and what he was doing. I knew with absolute certainty that she’d report exactly what happened in the hopes of currying favour with Ryzel. Considering that the male demon was likely a guest in Ryzel’s territory, it would be considered impolite to hunt without getting clearance first. It would be extremely bad form, possibly even deadly, to sample the wisps of sexual energy I was sure were seeping out from Ryzel’s office. Ryzel was with Quin, his Sunaldar partner, and the energy of those were never shared. A creature as superb as the one sitting next to me didn’t deserve to die for sampling what he probably had no idea would be deadly to taste.

“I wouldn’t even attempt to sip from the eddies if I were you. That’s a Sunaldar pairing you’re nearly drooling over, and if you have any self-preservation, you’ll ignore what I’m sure you can almost taste,” I said softly in warning. “Ryzel doesn’t tolerate his spawn taking samples when he and Quin are intimate. He most certainly wouldn’t allow it from one not his own. Quin is also very... unpleasant to be around if he feels his privacy has been violated, and while you aren’t involved in the actual sex act, he’ll somehow know what you did and won’t hesitate to show you his displeasure with the business end of his cane. That happens to be wrought iron by the way, and he definitely knows how to use it for maximum impact.”

“Excuse me?” the man asked in charmingly accented English with a patently manufactured expression of confusion on his face.

Oh, he was very good. If I didn’t know better, I’d buy what he was selling. But I knew what he was, and I’d been told of the difficulties in resisting taking a little bit of what probably wouldn’t be missed by most. Unfortunately for this demon, Quin would know, and he had a positively wicked temper that he wasn’t afraid in the least to let loose on a demon.

“I know what you are, and I know you’re not from around here so might not be aware of what you’d be stealing. For your safety and my desire not to see such a beautiful face pummeled into the ground, I’m warning you not to try to sneak a sip of the sexual energies undoubtedly flowing around this room. I can’t sense those the way your kind can, but I can certainly smell the lust coming from behind that door. I also know hunger when I see it.

“The energies of Sunaldar partners are quite heady for Incubi, or so I was told. I’ve seen Ryzel angry, and that anger is not something you should court over a tiny theft of energies even if they would be amazing to sample from what I hear. You seem old enough to know better, so I’m not even sure why you’re contemplating it. Truly, if you’re that hungry, go find a meal now and come back later to meet with Ryzel and get permission to hunt in his territory.”

“A meal? I don’t understand what you mean. Who are you and just what do you think I am?”

By the gods his accent was sexy. His expression was puzzled with a dash of cautiousness that probably looked perfect if anybody but another Otherworldly creature were having this conversation with him. I hadn’t thought that my cloaking of my nature was so good that I’d fool an Otherworldly creature that had significant centuries under his belt. I smiled a bit. I suppose all that practice my Founder, Sefkh, insisted I do had paid off.

“Please, let’s not be coy. You’re a demon. Most likely Incubus based on your exceeding beauty and your obvious want for the sexual energies coming from Ryzel’s office. I’m Phane Akar, a Scion of Set. I’m good friends to both Ryzel and Quin and know what they are.” I huffed out an annoyed sigh at the muffled groan from behind the closed office door. “I’m also their increasingly frustrated architect who is contemplating strangling Ryzel for making me wait while he gets a snack before making yet another change, for the hundredth time, to the plans I’m doing.”

One elegant brow arched. “Scion of Set. Why do I vaguely recognize that name? And you’re an architect? You’re quite young to hold such a position unless you age beyond gracefully.”

The demon studied me for several seconds before his eyes widened slightly. He glanced out the window taking in the still shining sun and then back at me. He inclined his head and upper body in a small bow toward me.

“Apologies. You hide your nature very well. The sun still in the sky threw me off. It’s been a very long time since I saw one such as yourself.”

“One such as myself?” I asked with amusement and a little bit of surprise.

The demon must be a good bit older than I guessed if he not only knew what a Scion of Set was but had seen one of us. There were all kinds of flavours of vampires out in the world. Most of the ones flitting around were of the European variety and more common than sand in the desert. There were only a relatively small number of my type walking the earth, the requirements for turning one into a Scion of Set much more stringent than for the creation of other types of vampires. One didn’t become a Scion unless Set himself allowed it.

“A human turned into a vampire by the ancient Egyptian god Set. A vampire who can walk in the sun. One who isn’t actually undead and still retains his soul. Vampire royalty if you will.” He inclined his head again in a quasi-bow.

Now it was my turn to look surprised. I’d thrown my lineage out there more from habit and a little vanity if I was being honest. Other vampires, at least ones properly schooled by their Founder, would know what a Scion of Set was. The demon was correct in that we were about as close to royalty as a vampire could get within our species. At one time, everybody, Otherworldly and regular humans alike, knew what a Scion of Set was. But that time was long since done. I revised my opinion of the age of the demon. If he knew what a Scion of Set was and had actually seen one, then he had to be at least a thousand years old. Or he could simply be well versed in the types of vampires out there, but I was betting on age.

Muffled grunts and half-formed words still came from behind Ryzel’s closed office door, and I began to suspect that what Ryzel was doing with Quin was specifically to test this demon. Quin was going to be pissed as hell when he found that out. I grinned when I thought of seeing his reaction when I told him what Ryzel had done. Ryzel was going to owe me big for helping to prod Quin to anger. Strange as it seemed to me, Ryzel said he enjoyed it when he fed from Quin when the man was angry. Something about a richer feed for him when Quin was riled up. Whatever floated Ryzel’s boat. I was in no position to judge anybody’s feeding habits.

The demon beside me was starting to get a bit restless. He licked his lips and glanced at the office door again. I thought he was old enough to have good control over his hunger, so his jitteriness was odd. Unless.... I looked at the receptionist and saw that she, too, was becoming antsy and kept staring hungrily at the closed office door. She felt like an older demon although physically she looked no more than early twenties. She wasn’t nearly as old as the male beside me, but if I had to guess, I’d have put her age to be at least five hundred years, give or take a few decades. She should be able to control her hunger, too. Yet, sweat dotted her brow and she looked even more agitated than the demon beside me. Ryzel was likely doing something to make it even harder to resist stealing energy.

I frowned. Ryzel knew I didn’t like to be kept waiting. I was willing to let that slide a bit if he was only grabbing a quick fix with Quin, but he was instead squandering my time to play some sort of I’m-more-powerful-than-you game with the demon beside me. Fuck that. I had places to be and things to do, and just because I more or less had eternity didn’t mean I intended to waste the time.

“What name do you go by?” I asked the demon.

He pulled his gaze away from the closed office door with effort and stared at me with naked hunger in his eyes. He wanted to fuck with an intensity that was almost palatable, but he was still completely human in his appearance. The sense of Otherworldly being coming from him was barely perceptible. The receptionist had failed miserably and was now in full demon mode. The demon beside me was incredibly disciplined. I was impressed and intrigued. He reminded me of the samurai from back in the day, and I had something of a soft spot for them having trained with several over multiple decades whenever I’d found myself in Japan during my wanderings.

“Pardon?”

“What name do you answer to? I insist on knowing the name of the people I take to bed. Call it a funny little quirk of mine.”

The demon stared at me like I’d suddenly sprouted an extra arm out of my forehead. I smiled and stood, offering my hand to him. I glanced over at the receptionist who was now watching us, and when I next spoke, it was in an older form of Japanese that I’d learned back when I frequented the Chinese and Japanese courts during the Heian period with my Founder. I was fairly certain the demon would understand me as I thought he would’ve been spawned around that time and likely learned the language then. More importantly, the receptionist wouldn’t know what we were saying and couldn’t tattle to Ryzel.

“You’re hungry, and Ryzel is toying with you on my time. I’m hungry, and I hate having my time wasted. Ryzel knows that, too. I’m not asking for your True Name. Just tell me what you prefer to be called, and I’ll be happy with moaning that as you nail my very pert little ass. Unless, of course, I completely misread the interest I saw in your earlier look and you’re one of the Incubi that only feeds from females. If that is the case, please accept my deepest apologies.”

Surprise made his eyes go wide. Curiosity also sparked in his whiskey brown eyes, and I almost started to giggle. I loved surprising people with shit like that. It never got old for me. Despite him knowing what I was and that I was probably quite old, I’d still managed to startle him. This encounter with him, provided he did want to sample my charms, would be very entertaining and pleasurable for both of us.

“Shin Kazuhiko, and I see no point to limiting myself to half of the food selection available, so no apologies are necessary. You present a very tempting offer that I would love to accept, but I need to regretfully decline. I require permission to feed in Ryzel’s territory, and if you do know him as well as you say you do, then you know that he won’t hesitate to make an example of me for not getting that permission first,” he replied in the same old Japanese I’d used.

There was true regret in Kazu’s eyes. I grinned and grabbed his hand, easily pulling him up to stand. He was taller than me by a good three inches and probably had thirty-five pounds on me. Not that it was unusual for men to be taller and heavier than I was. Before I became a Scion, I’d been considered on the high end of average at five foot five and one hundred and thirty pounds. That was almost two thousand years ago though, and mankind had gotten a lot taller and heavier on average over the millennia.

“If you were to feed from a human, yes, I’m sure you’d need to clear that with Ryzel. I’m not human, and I’m guessing I haven’t been for even longer than you’ve been alive. As an Otherworldly creature offering you the chance to feed, no permission is necessary from Ryzel to the best of my knowledge. Of course, he could always take the matter up with me personally; although I do believe Ryzel knows better than to do that. I may not look like much physically, but looks are often deceiving, especially with us Otherworldly sorts. I can hold my own against Ryzel in a fight. Are you going to come with me, Shin-san, so we can both feed our hungers, or do I leave you here to wait for Ryzel to finish, quite literally, screwing around?” I continued in Japanese, much to the frustration of the receptionist.

Kazu smiled at me, and my cock perked up at the desire I saw in his eyes. He turned to look at the receptionist and gave her a killer smile filled with apology. “A most excellent offer has just been extended to me, and I would be unbearably rude to refuse the generosity. Please convey my apologies to Ryzel for leaving before we had a chance to speak. I will come back another time, perhaps when he isn’t quite so busy. Please call the number on my card and set a time with my assistant for the next available meeting with Ryzel.”

I chuckled. Ryzel was going to be pissed that his little test failed and probably amused as hell that I’d dragged Kazu out to have my wicked way with him. Ryzel and I had seen to each other’s hungers more than once. He knew I enjoyed the kick of feasting on demon blood while getting soundly fucked as only an Incubus could. It’d been at least several hundred years since I’d had the pleasure of a demon fuck-feed.

“Tell Ryzel I got annoyed with waiting for him to finish his snack and stole Shin-san away to go have a snack of my own. He knows how to reach me,” I said with a grin before leading Kazu out of Ryzel’s waiting room and to the bank of elevators.

Kazu was silent on the ride down, studying me. I didn’t mind. I knew I looked a little unusual compared to most people in the modern world. I could still pass easily for human, but I tended to stand out. I was now considered short for a male at five foot five. People had been telling me for literally a thousand or so years that my face looked like that of Tutankhamun carved on statues and, more recently, like his death mask. Throw in caramel skin, stylishly shoulder-length wavy red-brown hair, and jade green eyes, which were entirely natural, and I tended to turn heads. Sprinkle a little Otherworldly air into the mix, and people couldn’t seem to help but stare at me.

“Should I assume that you’re from somewhere in Egypt given what you are and how you look?” Kazu asked as the elevator dinged upon arrival at the ground floor.

I laughed. “Yes. I was born about twenty miles south of Alexandria on my family estates in the year 97 A.D. My family was an unfortunate victim of the Kitos War in the summer of 115. On their way to Alexandria, a small band of rebels stopped at our estate and decided they were going to ‘liberate’ a few things. My father objected, and they drove a spear through his chest, killing him instantly. My mother leapt at the leader and clawed him across the face. She got a sword driven through her belly for daring to try and avenge the death of her husband. She was eight months pregnant at the time. She was dead by the time I came running from the river when I heard her scream. I attacked the leader, gave him a minor flesh wound and ended up captured and readied to sell on the slave market. Sefkh, my Founder, was sent to save me by Set and here I am today.”

Kazu studied me for a moment as he held the door open for me, and we walked out into the street. I headed for a silver-grey BMW sedan, Kazu following me. The driver got out of the car and held the door for me, his expression never changing as Kazu joined me in the backseat.

“Somehow I doubt the ones who dishonoured your family were allowed to get away with that,” Kazu said as he glanced at the driver that slide behind the wheel.

“Ralph knows what I am. He serves Set as well, but in a different capacity. You can speak freely in front of him. And no, they didn’t leave my family’s estate, and it was very unpleasant for them as I delivered what I felt was just punishment,” I said with a cold smile as we pulled out into traffic.

“How did you come to speak Japanese so fluently? And in that style?”

“I spent some time at court with my Founder during the Heian period. Interesting times those. I learned a lot of different things while in Japan back then,” I said with a fond smile.

“You are a man of many talents it would seem,” Kazu said with a sensuous smile.

“I’ve gotten around and learned a few things. I don’t stay in any one place for too long, unfortunately. People start to notice when you stay seventeen for several years. Especially in today’s world with all the bleeding heart liberals who think I’m either some sort of truant from school or a runaway or a troubled teen who just needs an understanding ear to listen to my woes,” I said with dismissive snort.

Kazu chuckled. “I hadn’t really thought of that. What do you tell people to get them to leave you alone?”

“Depends on the situation, but usually that I’m a genius and have already finished my bachelor’s degree in architecture, which is more or less true, and that I’m living very comfortably off the interest of the obscene amount of money my parents left me when they were killed, which is also more or less true.”

Kazu was silent as we made our way through the traffic-clogged streets, and excitement curled through me as I studied his profile. By his looks, mannerisms, and surprising air of honour around him, he reminded me very strongly of the samurai I’d played with while in Japan centuries ago. Not only had the sex been good then, but I’d been trained in the way of the samurai as part of being a wakashu, a young apprentice, to a samurai. Thanks to more than one samurai over several decades of my time in Japan, I was damn good with a variety of weapons and decently skilled at military tactics, something that actually came in handy on more than one occasion. I had lovely penmanship, too.

As I looked at Kazu, I found that I couldn’t seem to help myself and slid my hand over his thigh coming close but not quite touching his groin. It was a bold move and one I’d have never tried on a Japanese human for fear of insulting him with the overly familiar personal contact. But, Kazu, despite being Japanese, was an Incubus first and foremost, and I’d never known an Incubus to refuse a blatant sexual come on. Kazu didn’t disappoint. He leaned close, cupped my jaw, and brushed his lips back and forth over mine. His tongue flicked at the seam of my lips before he withdrew and covered my hand with his, keeping my hand from travelling any further. I could’ve moved it if I wanted to. I was likely stronger than him. But I was also fine with waiting until we were in my apartment where we wouldn’t need to stop once started.

“It’s not wise to tease a hungry Incubus,” Kazu said softly, the barest traces of a demonic rumble in his tone.

I grinned. “Priming the pump. I intend to put you through your paces. Scions have very strong hungers on multiple levels.”

Kazu laughed softly and kissed me hard. He probably thought I was joking. I wasn’t. I had a speck of power of a god flowing through me, and gods were apparently very lustful creatures. Set most certainly was, something I’d found out on a very personal level shortly after I’d become one of His. In my opinion, the only thing better than an Incubus fuck was having the pleasure of a god between your thighs.

Sefkh had been very, very right when he said that I’d enjoy taking a cock up the ass. Whenever possible, impaled on a hard dick, my fangs buried in the flesh of my meal as I drank, was my favourite way to feed. I fed almost exclusively off men, the testosterone in their system boosting the little I had in mine. I seemed to crave it, and I supposed it was sort of my way of getting what was missing. I also enjoyed the flavour of men more than women. I wouldn’t turn my nose up at a free meal if a woman was offering it, but I usually wouldn’t fuck them while I did it. I often felt like a lecherous old man when a teenage girl tried to get my interest. The reaction of most females when they saw I was castrated was almost always a mood killer, too. Males were a hell of a lot less complicated than women when it came to fucking.

Ralph pulled up to my building, turned off the car, got out, and held the door open for us. I led Kazu into the lobby and fished around in my pocket for the key to the penthouse elevator. I put it into the lock and turned it, the doors opening immediately. I gestured for him to enter and admired his ass as I followed behind him. The doors slid closed, and I leaned against the mirrored wall, looking my fill.

Kazu really was quite beautiful even for an Incubus. Jet black hair that fell in a silken curtain to his fantastic ass, eyes the colour of fine whiskey, and skin the creamy yellow of aged papyrus. I’d felt very nice muscle definition under the expensive fabric of his slacks and assumed there was more of the same under the rest of his clothes. While the samurais and court officials I’d had centuries ago, on average, hadn’t been as lucky in the cock department as some of my other conquests from other places in the world—and I was by no means a size queen—I was very much looking forward to what Kazu had in his pants. Incubus cock, in my rather broad experience, never failed to please a lover.

“Just for curiosity’s sake, what are you doing here in Toronto?” I asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to my apartment.

Kazu looked around in surprise for a moment before I saw approval enter his eyes as his gaze touched on some of the works of art I had on display around the living room. I liked pretty things. I didn’t collect items with an eye for them gaining in value as time went by but chose the objects because they simply pleased me on some level. I’d gotten lucky with several pieces that did rise to ridiculous heights in value, but it wasn’t as if I was hurting for cash. I had more than I knew what to do with thanks to the temple and the education from the older Scions about how to amass and pass down your wealth to yourself. The temple also acted as a bank for Scions, and no questions were ever asked there. It was also a truly tax-free zone.

“I’m currently working as an actor. I’m the lead in a joint Japan/Canada production for LGTB TV stations in the respective countries. The show is an historical drama called Kami-sama Danshuko. I play Daisuke Hajime, a Shinto priest, who has attracted the rather personal attention of the god of the shrine he’s priest to. Fans love it, and I have to say that I enjoy my work. Not so much for the fame, which is much more than I thought it would be and could honestly do without. I simply like stepping back in time for a little while when we film. I get to show off some of the skills I learned when I was first spawned, and my co-lead is one very hot piece of ass that, because of the nature of the show, I get to lightly feed from a few times a week. It’s a very good situation for me,” Kazu said with a smile.

“Sounds interesting. I’ll have to check it out,” I said with a grin as I ran my palms over his chest. A thrill shot through me when he felt just as nicely defined there as his leg had. This was going to be one of the better feeds I’d had in a long time.

“It is in the modern Japanese language with sub-titles,” Kazuhiko warned as he gently pulled me into him, his hands warm and firm around my waist. “Generally, the subs are pretty good, but you tend to miss some of the subtleties and nuances of what’s actually being said in Japanese because it just doesn’t translate well into English at times.”

I chuckled. “You think my Japanese is perhaps lacking in scope? I did spend close to a hundred years off and on in Japan when the samurai began their rise to power,” I said in old Japanese before switching to perfect modern Japanese. “I still travel there frequently and enjoy the culture. I have a home there, too. Lovely little place by the sea.”

Kazu’s eyes widened in surprise before he laughed. “How many languages do you speak?”

“Off-hand? I’m not sure,” I said as I switched back to English. “Two, maybe three, dozen. Some I’m a little rusty on since they haven’t been spoken in a thousand years and are considered dead languages. I’m getting close to two thousand years old, Shin-san. I’ve travelled all over the world because I’ve had to in order to avoid questions about my constant youth. Picking up the local language was a necessity. And I like the learning challenge.”

“Wonderfully surprising,” Kazu said before he kissed me.

His mouth was perfect. Just the right amount of pressure to make it a forceful kiss that I enjoyed, but not so much that I felt like he was trying to dominate me. He pulled me a little tighter into his arms, his already hard cock pressing just above mine since he was several inches taller than me. A shiver of delight travelled down my spine when I felt the length of him. He was going to fill me in ways I adored. He pulled back from the kiss and the hunger in his eyes called to a similar one in me.

“May I be so bold to ask if you’d mind if I let my true nature show? I understand perfectly if you’re not comfortable with that. Both of us being Otherworldly creatures doesn’t necessarily mean you’d be fine with my natural form.”

“Are you kidding me, Shin-san? That’s one of the things I’m looking forward to. I truly enjoy a demon fuck. I may look like you could break me in half with barely any effort, but I am a Scion, and we’re very tough customers. If you get a little too rough for my taste, I will stop you.”

Kazu grinned, and there were a lot of sharp, pointy teeth showing when he did that. That made my cock throb in anticipation. I grinned back, my own fangs showing, and gently dragged a clawed finger over his cheek and down his neck. He growled low in his throat, and his eyes glowed with unholy light. Black horns sprouted from his forehead and swept back, and I was able to catch the musky scent of aroused male mixed in with the intriguing smell of leather and steel. My asshole clenched and released with a little burst of pleasure at what was to come.

“Bedroom. This way. Now,” I said as I grabbed his hand and started walking.

Kazu rumbled a laugh and shocked me by pulling back on my hand, making me stumble into him. He scooped me into his arms and continued walking to my room with just a little direction from me on what door to enter. The gentle domination of the move was both thrilling and arousing. He released me to stand near the bed and cupped my face in his clawed hands.

“How hungry are you? Do you want a fast feed now followed by something more leisurely or do you want to savour everything right from the start?” he asked.

“I’m sure we’d both appreciate taking the edge off right away. I have no plans for the rest of the day, or into the evening for that matter.”

“Wonderful. Neither do I,” he said as he began unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers.

I copied his movements, tossing my shirt carelessly to the floor before working on the fastening of my khakis while I toed off my shoes, grateful that I’d decided to be lazy when I first dressed and had slipped on a pair of dock shoes that didn’t require unlacing. Kazu made an annoyed sound in his throat when he realized that he’d have to spend a little extra time untying his shoes, and I snickered at that.

I was naked before Kazu and moved to the middle of the big bed, laying on my side. I stroked myself slowly enjoying the sight of my soon-to-be demon lover as he shed his clothes. He’d looked stunning in his tailored suit. Naked, he was breathtaking. He was lightly muscled and mostly void of body hair. He had a dusting of fine hair on his legs and a very nice patch of jet black hair framing his cock, but that was it. Desire twisted hard through me, and I licked my lips as I finally got to see his cock.

Incubi, being sex demons, were almost obscenely well hung. Kazu, likely owing to his Japanese heritage, was on the lower end of the size scale for an Incubus. Even so, I estimated that he was packing a very, very pleasing nine inches with a substantial girth. The thickness of his cock gave me a tiny bit of pause, but I wasn’t about to call a halt to our encounter. I enjoyed having my ass ploughed on a fairly regular basis and could handle most men with little problem. Kazu was going to destroy my hole in the best way possible. My cock throbbed in anticipation.

A little furrow creased Kazu’s brow when he looked at my groin as he approached the bed and sat on the mattress next to me. He opened his mouth but closed it without making a sound. He seemed to be struggling to figure out how to say something, and I smiled easily as I continued to stroke my cock. I was used to the type of reaction he was having to my lack of balls, especially in modern times.

“Yes, I’m castrated. No, I didn’t want it done to me, and it happened a very long time ago so I’ve come to terms with it. No, it doesn’t affect my pleasure negatively either, and you can see that I can indeed get hard. Given what you are, you’ll probably appreciate some of the more interesting abilities I gained for the price of my balls.”

“The rebels who killed your family. They did this to you. To sell you on the slave market for an even greater price,” Kazu said with a considering look. “They died painfully and full of terror didn’t they?”

I nodded. “Pissed themselves down to the last man. A couple of them even shit their pants. I saved the one who actually cut my balls off for last. I was overfull from feeding by then, so I toyed with him for hours before finally literally ripping him to pieces. It was extremely satisfying and probably went a long way to accepting being a eunuch. You will be able to feed from me despite my not having any balls. I swear it, or I’d have never offered what I did.”

Kazu nodded. “I know of eunuchs, of course, since they were not uncommon in the court at the time I was spawned. I’ve seen and spoken with many in times past, but I’ve never had one in bed. Do you mind being touched where your sack used to be? Or would you like me to avoid that area?” he asked gently.

Beautiful, gloriously well-hung, sensitive, and sweet. I was going to enjoy this encounter so damn much.

“If you don’t mind the burn scar, touch to your heart’s content. The skin is obviously thicker there, and I don’t have much sensation over the scar itself, but the skin around it is fine, and I like to encourage touching there.”

“Scars don’t bother me, and really, the scar isn’t that big from what I can see. About the interesting abilities you say you gained in exchange for your balls?” Kazu said in a questioning tone as he glided his hand over my calf and up my inner thigh.

“I tend to stay hard for a longer time than most and can have several orgasms fairly close together. I’ve been told that my come isn’t very salty and has a sweeter taste to it than most men.”

Interest lit Kazu’s eyes. I knew he’d like the part about being multi-orgasmic. An Incubus fed on the sexual energies of his partner in the same way I fed on the blood of mine. They could and did use their powers to force their partners into multiple orgasms, but according to Ryzel, that cost them some of the energy they received, and at a certain point, it became a case of diminishing return. As someone who was naturally able to achieve more than one orgasm without a long time between orgasms, especially as a man, I was a rare treat for a sex demon.

“You are going to have to do a little bit of prep work though before I can have that delicious looking cock of yours stuffing me. I enjoy sex on a regular basis, but it’s been a good while since I’ve had someone as... filling as you in my ass.”

“That will be my pleasure,” Kazu said with a seductive smile. “Please, don’t hold back your pleasure on my account.”

I grinned and spread my legs a little wider, inviting Kazu to get down to business. He wasted no time and settled between my legs. I shivered the tiniest bit when his long, silky hair slid over one of my thighs as he leaned forward, his breath warming the skin of my cock. I loved seeing a man between my legs, his face inches from my erect cock. I think it’s one of the most erotic things to see. I wanted to touch Kazu’s horns but knew from past Incubus fucks that they turned into erogenous zones during sex, and I didn’t think he needed any help at the moment in the arousal department. I hadn’t been kidding about needing some loosening up to take his cock, and I wasn’t about to push him past his restraint before that happened. I wasn’t a fan of certain types of pain with my sex.

A soft moan trickled out of my throat as Kazu began to give my cock a simply amazing tongue bath. Ever since Sefkh had done that to me the first time we met, it’d been one of my favourite things to have done and always utterly relaxed me. Undoubtedly, Kazu had learned about that when he kissed me—an Incubus kiss pulling all kinds of sexual information from their intended meal.

His hands were busy, too. They stroked gently over my belly and sides, sometimes tweaking a nipple, sometimes giving me a hint of the sharp claws I knew he had. His mouth moved a little lower, abandoning my cock for the scar tissue. Over the scar itself, I couldn’t feel much. There was the sensation of wetness and light pressure as he licked me, but not much more than that until his talented tongue began moving over the edges of the scar where normal flesh met burned flesh.

I gasped softly at the contradicting sensations. Light, almost ticklish licking warred with the feel of intimate wet pressure. A wordless noise of pleasure burst from me when the wet pressure on my scar tissue suddenly became strong, wet pressure on my hole. Kazu made a sound of approval in his throat as he pushed his tongue into my ass and began tongue fucking me, my hole relaxing immediately. I was a big fan of rim jobs. My hand moved to stroke my cock only to be grabbed by his and held away from its goal. My breath caught, and my cock throbbed with excitement.

A little gentle restraint was something I enjoyed and blamed entirely on Sefkh and our first encounter. I very rarely let another hold me down, but there was something about Kazu that made me let him capture my hand and hold it prisoner. I knew I could get free if I really wanted to despite the inhuman strength he possessed. Incubi were lovers not fighters, and it would take an Incubus as old as Ryzel to truly hold me down if I didn’t want to be held. Kazu would need another thousand years under his belt before he’d be able to do that. I’d have to struggle hard against Kazu’s hold to be released if he didn’t want to let me go, but I would be able to break free.

I brought my other hand up to stroke my cock knowing full well Kazu would catch that one as well. He transferred both my wrists to one of his hands and pinned my hands gently but firmly to my chest. He continued to give me one of the best tongue fuckings of my life, making me moan and wriggle my hips in encouragement. I soon bent my knees, planting my feet on the bed and spreading my legs a bit further apart while tilting my hips up to give him even better access to my ass.

He hummed his approval, and I groaned as he slipped a clawless finger into my spit-slicked hole. The single finger quickly became two, together which brushed lightly over my prostate as sharp demon teeth nipped the sensitive crease where leg met groin. I moaned louder, wordlessly begging for more. Biting was another kink of mine, obviously, and one that Kazu was apparently going to cater to as well. By the gods, he was an absolute delight in bed. The memory of how good an Incubus was between the sheets had certainly dulled over time, which was a damn shame.

“Where do you keep the lube, Phane-san?” he asked between nips to the tops of my thighs, his fingers never stopping their wonderful teasing in my ass as he gently stretched me open.

“Bedside table. Top drawer,” I groaned as he rubbed firmly over my prostate again making my cock jerk in pleasure. “Phane. Call me Phane.”

I wondered if he was going to make me come just from stroking my prostate. I was more than fine with that idea. A firm cock milking was something I enjoyed but didn’t often get from lovers for some reason. Perhaps they thought it was pointless to do when I didn’t have balls. I could still come. I just didn’t have any sperm when I did.

“If I let you go to get the lube, I don’t want you touching your cock. I want to be inside you when I make you lose your mind.”

I nodded my head. That sounded like a fantastic plan to me. I whimpered a little when he withdrew his fingers from me to retrieve the lube. I stayed exactly as I was, a thrill shooting through me at the look of approval from him. He grabbed the lube, squirted a puddle into the palm of his hand and breathed on it to heat it up. He moved back between my spread thighs and pushed two lube-coated fingers into me again. I gasped and clenched my fists in pleased surprise. I loved the fact that he wasn’t treating me as if I was some fragile thing easily broken. So many partners did because of how I looked when I was probably one of the tougher things walking the Earth.

Kazu scissored his fingers briefly in me before adding another. He leaned forward and lightly bit my bottom lip before kissing me again. Goosebumps rose over me at the feel of his hair sliding over my skin like cool silk and with the nicely stretched feel of having three fingers up my ass. His tongue dipped into my mouth, and I couldn’t seem to help myself. I nicked his tongue with one of my needle-sharp fangs drawing a few drops of blood before his body healed the pin-prick wound. The flavour of his blood was heady and exquisite, and I wanted more. Much more.

Twin hungers for blood and sex burned through my belly. I wanted Kazu’s cock, and I wanted it right now. Yeah, it’d likely hurt a bit to take him as I wanted to, which was hard and fast, but the trade off of a little temporary hurt would be more than worth the pleasure I knew he’d give me. Kazu pulled back from the kiss and gave me a quick series of bites down one side of my neck. I gasped, and my hips bucked up before slamming down on the three fingers he had buried deep in my hole. Gods, that felt amazing.

Kazu grinned at me, and a whine left my throat when he pulled his fingers free of my body. I barely had time to miss them before he was pressing the head of his cock to my hole. I relaxed my body as much as I could, but despite that and the stretching he’d done, it still stung fiercely as he pushed into me, his girth more than I’d had in me in a very long time. He didn’t give me any time to adjust either, which I was perfectly fine with at the moment. His cock filled me in one long thrust exactly as I’d wanted. In my mind, there was little better than being spitted on a cock.

He slipped his arm under my back and pulled me up to sit on his thighs, his cock bottoming out deep inside me. I gasped and wrapped my arms and legs around him, lust snaking down my spine in a rush as I pressed my now aching cock into his hard belly. His lips brushed over my ear, his tongue flicking out briefly to lick the edge of it.

“Take your pleasure and allow both of us to feed, Phane,” Kazu said in a low gravelly voice.

His hands settled on my hips, and he began to effortlessly raise and lower me on his cock. I moaned loudly, and my eyes fluttered closed in delight as he began to fuck me hard and deep. The heavy musk of our arousal surrounded us and under that was the delicious scent of his blood. I opened my eyes and nuzzled his throat, licking his pulse several times before sinking my fangs into the big vein in his neck. His dark growl of pleasure was music to my ears, the bruising grip of his hands on my hips, thrilling.

Hot blood flooded my mouth, pulsing in time with the beating of his heart. I made sounds of approval as I drank, the coppery taste overlaid with rich tones of smoke, pepper, and the incredibly powerful kick of testosterone as only an Incubus could deliver. While my saliva had anticoagulant properties, Kazu, as a demon, had amazingly fast regenerative power, even for an Otherworldly creature. Something as minor as the wounds my fangs inflicted was pretty close to nothing considering he could regenerate body parts over time if he needed to. Because of that regeneration, I could only get three or four strong sucks on the bite before the punctures healed over making me bite him over and over again to continue feeding.

That was erotic as hell to me and quickly had me teetering on the edge of release after the third bite to his throat. Kazu was enjoying the biting as much as I was given the way he was breathing harder and the increased speed of his cock pistoning into my body. Demands for me to come burst from him in a mix of languages, not all of which I understood. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me tight to his body, and pressed his other hand to the back of my head while baring his throat even more to my fangs. I bit him hard and deep, sucking strongly as my orgasm burned down my spine in a wild rush.

Some of the most delicious blood I’d ever tasted coated my tongue and slid down my throat as my cock spurted between the tight press of our bellies. As I drank, I twisted my hips, moaning in pleasure between gulps of blood from the luscious feeding and erotic friction to my cock as it pulsed and slid between us. I greedily sucked his blood. The taste and smell of that combined with the scent of our lust dragging animal-like sounds of pleasure from me between swallows. Kazu swore in Demon, and the hand that only moments ago had pressed my mouth to his throat now fisted in my hair and pulled me off his neck with a loud pop as the seal of my lips against his skin broke. I hissed in displeasure at having my meal yanked away before I was done.

“Take too much at once, and I wouldn’t be strong enough to do this,” Kazu said around a low growl.

He pumped his hips almost violently into me, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. My breath caught when he slammed me hard onto his lap and found his peak, his cock spurting and sending hot demon seed deep inside me. As he shot his load in my ass, he darted his head down as fast as any vamp and clamped his own fangs over my throat, biting me hard. I whimpered in pleasure and submitted to him. He kept me firmly spitted on his cock, his sharp teeth digging into the tender skin of my throat, unmoving for what seemed like a gloriously long time, as he emptied his balls into me. When his cock finally stopped spurting, he let go of my throat and swiped his slightly raspy tongue over what were probably livid red teeth marks. We both still panted hard, and I felt a little light-headed from the blood feed and the fantastic sex.

“That... was... so... good,” I said between heaving breaths, little pleasure shivers dancing over me. I hadn’t been fucked so well in a long time to say nothing of the intensely erotic feed I’d had.

Kazu hummed agreement and shifted his legs out from under him before falling to his back with me sprawled on his chest, his cock still hard and embedded very nicely in my ass. His fingers relaxed their hold and gently carded through my hair. His expression was sated but serious at the same time.

“Did you lose control, Phane? If I’d have been human, I wouldn’t have been able to stop you, and you’d have drained me dry.”

I stared, and a frown knit my brows. I hadn’t taken that much. Had I? I was always careful to only take the barest minimum of what I needed to survive from one person. It was critically important that us Otherworldly beings didn’t do anything to draw attention to ourselves wherever possible. None of us wanted to end up in a lab somewhere being dissected in the name of science because the world suddenly knew we existed and wanted to find out what made us, us. I licked my lips, the wonderful taste of Kazu’s blood still lingering at the corners of my mouth. I knew I could take more from him than I could a human without hurting him. I mentally felt how full my belly was now, and a guilty flush washed over my face.

Damn, Kazu was right, and if I’d been with a human, I’d have the very serious problem of a dead guy in my bed with his dick up my ass and my stomach full of his blood. I blew out a soft breath. It’d been a very, very long time since I’d lost myself like that to the feeding/fucking frenzy.

“I deeply apologize for what I did, Shin-san. I have no excuse for taking so much. I was hungry, yes, but no more than I am any other day when I haven’t fed yet. I haven’t had the pleasure of feeding from an Incubus in centuries, but that’s still not a good enough reason for what I did. I’ll completely understand if you want to leave. Frankly, I’d be a little surprised if you didn’t want to walk and have nothing further to do with me. That was an extremely gross breach of etiquette on my part.”

Kazu smiled slowly and twitched his cock in my ass making me suck in a quick breath at how fantastic that felt. I didn’t have the stamina of an Incubus, and I certainly didn’t have the zero refraction time of one, but that didn’t stop my softening cock from making a valiant, but failed, attempt to stay hard. Kazu’s reaction also gave me hope that he wasn’t going to pull his amazing cock from my ass and walk out the door.

“Apology accepted. It’s a lovely compliment to my skills as a lover that I made someone as old as you forget yourself and give yourself over to your passion. I’ll assume that you enjoyed the taste of me to have drunk so deeply. You taste delicious. Like dates and honey warmed in the sun with a dash of cold guricha tea to keep the sweetness from being too much.”

I smiled back, a faint blush warming my cheeks at the compliment even after my giant douche move, as unintentional as it was. The man certainly had a poetic way with words and was very gracious.

“Did you manage to feed enough from me to take the edge off?” I asked. “Unless you want to push me to another orgasm right away, I’ll need a little bit of time to get back into orgasmic form on my own. I swear I’m usually not that careless or selfish during feeding.”

“You were quite lush in your release. I had enough for a nice snack. I, too, need to be careful on how much I take. An Otherworldly being can stand to have more energy taken than a human in much the same way I assume one of us can have more blood drained than a human, but there is a safe limit even for demons. I’d very much like to feed from you again soon, although I don’t think it would be wise for you to feed from me for a while. Are you comfortable as you are now with my cock still inside you or would you like me to withdraw to give your hole a chance to relax?”

And people said demons were heartless creatures never giving a thought to anyone.

“I’m more than fine with you right where you are. Honestly, I adore the feel of you filling my ass. I figure it’ll also save us time when we go for round two, which I assume will be very shortly,” I said a I clenched my muscles which made Kazu’s hips jerk up slightly from the pleasurable pressure, thrilling us both.

Kazu chuckled. He palmed my ass, giving my cheek a firm squeeze, and kissed me lightly on the lips. “As you wish. Yes, I’d like round two to start soon. I am still fairly hungry and looking forward to eating. The earlier taste was just that. Something to whet my appetite.”

I hummed approval at round two starting soon and the continued presence of his cock in my ass. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart under my ear as my breathing slowly evened out. I wondered if Kazu was moving in to Ryzel’s territory or if he was just visiting. I could get damn used to him as both a bed partner and a meal, wickedly fast.

“Are you moving into Ryzel’s territory? Is that why you were seeking permission to hunt here?” I asked as I stroked my fingers along the length of one of his horns.

Kazu’s cock throbbed in me, and a deep rumble of pleasure sounded from him at the light touch of my fingers over his horn. His horn was warm and smooth, the gentle ridges pleasing to the touch for both of us. His horns were reddish-black in colour, and as I explored them more with my fingers, I could feel very faint grooves in the surface that were too precise to be the result of accidents or fighting. I tilted my head back, and up close, I could see Japanese characters carved into his horns, the calligraphy of the characters beautifully done, as well as the characters from a few other languages some of which I recognized but many that I didn’t. There were also two shiny, thin bands that looked to be metal embedded into his horns a few inches up from where his horns sprouted from his forehead.

“I’ll be here for about a month, maybe a bit less. We’re shooting some scenes here for my show, doing a little promo stuff for some of the local stations that carry the program, and then heading back to Japan. You are aware that stroking my horns while I’m aroused—and I am still aroused even though I came a few minutes ago—only makes me more aroused, right?”

“Oh yeah. I know. I figured since I was so embarrassingly greedy earlier, I should apologize by letting you be greedy, too. You’ll get zero protest from me if you want to start nailing my ass again right now. I’m sure I’ll catch up fairly quick,” I said with a grin that Kazu returned.

He gave a few tiny thrusts with his hips that fanned the embers of my desire. I was probably going to be ready for round two a lot sooner than I thought. Current position aside, Kazu really pushed my buttons hard. I didn’t think he was using Incubus wiles on me to goose my arousal. At least none that I could sense. I just found him that attractive and desirable to say nothing of how much I was enjoying his cock in my ass. I wondered if he’d think I was too forward if I asked him if I could sleep with his cock inside me.

I’d only had that happen once in my very, very long life when Set took me to bed not long after I was made one of His. It had been an intensely intimate experience, not to mention how erotic it felt to be woken from sleep several times during the night by a cock slowly stroking in and out of my ass. Over the course of that night it seemed like the only time I didn’t have Set’s cock filling my hole was the rare time he withdrew to move me into a different position before sliding back in. By the time the sun rose, I was exhausted in the best way possible, my bowels were overflowing with godly seed, and my hole destroyed in an intensely pleasurable way. After that night, I’d decided what Set treated me to was my ultimate kink.

My chances of having that kink catered to again were incredibly slim. It pretty much needed to be a god or an Incubus to make that happen for me, either of those creatures being the only ones I knew about that could maintain an erection for an entire night without harming themselves or produce that much come. My time with Set had been the final part of the ritual to turn me into one of His, and it was highly unlikely the sex-all-night experience with Him would be repeated, unfortunately for me. He routinely fucked His priests, lucky bastards, but the few of us that were His and not one of His priests didn’t get another night in His bed to the best of my knowledge. Regular fucking by Set was reserved for those who devoted their entire being to Him as a sort of perk of the occupation. I didn’t know any other gods on a level that would let me indulge in my kink, so the god partner avenue was pretty well closed to me.

Incubi were all over the place if you knew what to look for, but there was a certain level of trust involved in sleeping the night with Incubus cock stuffing your hole. Unfortunately, I didn’t trust most Incubi I came into contact with. I trusted Ryzel. I’d known him for nearly as long as I existed. We’d fucked more than a few times before we figured out we were better friends than bed-mates. He also had Quin now and there would be no more dick sampling from him, which was fine with me since he was joyously happy with Quin. Something about Kazu told me that I could trust him and that he was an honourable demon, as weird as that may have sounded to most people. I wasn’t sure how to bring up my kink though. We had only just met less than two hours ago.

“I’ve never seen horns with anything carved into them. It’s beautiful work, Shin-san,” I said as I ran a finger over a line of characters wondering how to gracefully segue into what I’d like from him. I didn’t think he’d have a problem with my request but it would likely seem odd or maybe even suspicious to him for me to ask for something like that so soon. “What’re the shiny bands made of? They look metallic.”

“Red gold. My father gifts only his most talented spawn with bands of red gold around their horns. It’s not a pleasant process but that’s part of the erotic rite. If you fail to show the proper discipline as the channels are being carved or when the nearly molten gold is pressed into them, the horns are sawed off just below the bands, which as I’m sure you can guess, is pretty devastating to a demon. Horns are the hardest thing to regenerate, and it can take years to re-grow them. The characters are also his doing, and only those who withstood the banding are given the love poems.”

Wow. Kazu was probably vastly understating the unpleasant part of the banding process. When they weren’t aroused, their horns were just that: horns. They had as much feeling as hair or fingernails. But when an Incubus was aroused, his horns turned into massive erogenous zones. Given that he’d said erotic rite, I was guessing that part of the ritual involved him being aroused, which likely meant what was done to him probably hurt like fuck. I wasn’t going to be rude and ask about it even though I was curious as hell.

Kazu tipped my chin up and kissed me softly, his tongue teasing the seam of my lips before sliding into my mouth. Pure pleasure shot through me at his kiss. His tongue dipped in and out of my mouth in a wonderful imitation of what we’d done earlier and would be doing again soon. He didn’t nibble on my lips or take them between his sharp teeth for a little sensual biting that I’d have adored and returned in kind. Considering how badly I’d lost control earlier, it was completely understandable that he was being a little cautious. His kiss, even without the biting, was erotic, demanding, and fed the sparks of lust his hip thrusts of a few minutes ago had coaxed into life.

He surprised me when he suddenly rolled us over so I was under him. I made a sound of disappointment when he broke the kiss and his cock left my ass at the same time. That was quickly followed by a soft grunt when he flipped me to my belly and large, very strong hands gripped my ass and spread my cheeks apart utterly exposing and opening me for what he wanted to do next. A thrill shot down my spine at what I thought I might be in for. A hard demon fuck was always a treat in my books. A pleasured groan left me, and lust hit me hard when he sheathed himself in me again in one solid thrust. My cock decided it wasn’t too spent to attempt to rise even though it was trapped between my body and the bed.

“I think I’ll take you up on that delightful offer to be greedy and start without you. While I did enjoy your bites a great deal the first time, I think a little insurance against you getting snack happy again wouldn’t be amiss,” Kazu said in a low, teasing voice, his lips brushing over the edge of my ear and his cock pushing a tiny bit further into me.

“Not going to complain or protest,” I said with a breathy moan.

“I didn’t think you would,” he said, humour in his voice as he began to pump his hips lazily. “Your kiss told me all kinds of interesting things that you enjoy. Things I’d be delighted to do. Frankly, one kink in particular intrigues me a great deal.”

Oh hell. I was really slipping in my old age if I’d managed to forget that the more an Incubus kissed you, the more info they got and the greater the details of said info. Eventually, the Incubus kissing you knew everything sexual about you: what you liked, what you didn’t like, what you said you didn’t like but secretly craved. An Incubus would then use that information to pleasure his partner beyond his or her wildest imaginings as a well pleased partner meant an excellent feed for them. All that knowledge was one of the reasons an Incubus could literally fuck a person to death. Who would say no or stop to someone who was catering to every sexual fantasy you’d ever had?

“What sort of things do you think I’d enjoy?” I asked as I licked my lips, savouring the faint tang of blood on them as Kazu slowly fucked me. By the gods, he felt utterly amazing filling my ass.

“Not think. Know. You’re deliciously kinky, Phane. It truly would be my pleasure to cater to your erotic needs tonight. I understand the level of trust required for what you’d like to experience, and I’m honoured that you feel you can trust me to do this for you. That is, if you do want to sleep impaled on my cock, unable to push me from your body, your belly rounding from the amount of seed I’ll fill you with. I have to say that I’m very, very interested in fulfilling this kink of yours.”

I whimpered, and my hole clenched his cock tightly before relaxing. I wanted that. I wanted that with an intense, burning desire. If I said no, I was utterly certain Kazu would abide by my decision. But the chances of having the opportunity to indulge this kink again were very, very small. I knew I’d regret saying no as soon as the word left my lips.

“I’m not using any Incubus wiles to convince you to put yourself in my sexual care. I think you’re old enough to be able to tell if I was using them regardless of how subtle I was, and I can be very subtle. In my mind, using wiles on you for this would also be a breach of trust to try to influence you. I’ll be perfectly happy with simply feeding from you again if that’s all you feel comfortable with. Whatever you decide, I will honour your wishes. You have my word as a demon and a samurai,” Kazu said, his body still, waiting for what I decided.

The word of a demon _and_ a samurai? He was an actual samurai? Of course he was a samurai. Why wouldn’t he be a samurai since he was spawned right around the time of the rise of the samurai? I knew there was a reason I’d immediately taken a liking to him and trusted him. Honour was incredibly important to a samurai. A demon’s word was also considered an unbreakable oath. There was no downside as far as I could see in letting Kazu stay buried in my ass all night.

“I’d like it very much if you’d help me indulge my kink,” I said in a low voice, desire and excitement making my belly flutter.

“Excellent,” Kazu said, planting a kiss on the nape of my neck. “If it does become too much for you at any point, say so. Taking an Incubus’ passion and seed for an entire night can be draining in more than one way. It typically kills a human to have one of us fuck him or her all night.”

Kazu began to pump his hips strongly, and a shiver of pleasure rolled down my spine.

“I don’t doubt that, but as I’ve said before, I’m not human anymore and haven’t been for longer than you’ve been alive. Let me sip from you a few times during the night, and I should be more than okay to indulge us both with incredible excess.”

“Done. Now about that meal you owe me,” Kazu said, humour, desire, and anticipation in his voice.

“Feed your hunger, and in doing that, you’ll feed one of mine that has gone hungry for a very long time.”

Kazu growled low in his throat as his thrusts became harder. He bit my shoulder and slammed his hips tight to my ass. His cock throbbed deep inside me, and I moaned softly at the feel, the pleasure intense and giving me the final boost I needed to become hard again. This was going to be a night to remember.

*****

I slowly woke on my left side, Kazu’s incredibly warm body pressed tight to my back. His large hand was gently rubbing the small potbelly I now possessed, and his sharp teeth nibbled lightly on my neck. I felt wonderfully full in a variety of ways, and all my hungers had been utterly sated. I didn’t think I could drink another drop of blood—at least not for a few days. I highly doubted I’d be able to get an erection for the next twenty-four hours unless an Incubus was making that happen, my dick completely spent and exhausted in the best way possible. I was sure my hole was beautifully destroyed after a full night sheathing an Incubus cock over and over again. It was tender feeling, and I didn’t doubt that sitting would be uncomfortable for a while. My bowels were stretched and filled with even more seed than when Set had bedded me, and I hadn’t thought that possible. It was a bit uncomfortable to have so much come in me, but intensely pleasurable at the same time.

“You’re very beautiful with your belly heavy with my seed,” Kazu said softly into my ear, his hand continuing to rub over my stomach gently in a counter-clockwise motion. “I think I could get quite used to seeing you like this, Phane. It’s unexpectedly erotic. I know I’m very full, and I think you are, too, and I’m not taking about your ass or bowels.”

“Full to the brim in all the ways that count. I could get very used to the pleasure of being filled by you in multiple ways, Shin-san. Not every night for the come stuffing as I think that would be a little much, but I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity of having you feed that particular hunger of mine a few times a month. The blood and cock part, yeah, I could go for that every night, but I’ve been called greedy by more than one person.”

Kazu hummed his agreement, and I sighed in contentment, the motion of his hand soothing and easing some of the tightness in my belly, which I was grateful for. His cock was still embedded in my ass acting like a plug, and I was sure that when he finally pulled it out, there was going to be a gush of come from my ass. The thought of Kazu seeing that was both embarrassing and arousing. Oddly, I hadn’t felt that way about Set after my night with him. Then again, when I’d woken after my night with Set, he’d been gone, the sheets barely warm from where he’d lain. Also, after my time with Set, I didn’t have the slightly rounded belly I did now. I kinda liked it and the knowledge that it had been a night of glorious excess that gave me the little potbelly.

“Please, call me Kazuhiko. I think after last night you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name; although I deeply appreciate you not doing so until invited.”

“Kazuhiko then. Or may I call you Kazu?” I asked as I tipped my head back to look at his face. I placed a hand over the one he rubbed over my belly encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing, the feeling of uncomfortable pressure lessening a tiny bit from the motion of his hand.

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. “Kazu is fine. I greatly enjoyed feeding from you, and I have to say that I haven’t felt this full in a long time without having a dead body at the end of it, which I’m sure you know can be incredibly inconvenient in today’s world.”

I nodded. It did complicate things unnecessarily to have a corpse in your bed when all you’d been after was a meal. You could be extremely careful in your feeding habits, but accidents did happen. The modern world was very unforgiving of those accidents, too.

“You have wonderful hands,” I said with a soft sigh. “My belly felt really tight when I first woke, but that’s eased a bit. I still feel a bit uncomfortably full but it’s sort of a good uncomfortable if that makes any sense.”

Kazu chuckled, his hand still rubbing circles over my little potbelly. “I’ve been massaging your belly to work my seed deep into your colon so you could take more. That’s also why I kept you mostly on your left side. That position makes it easier to push fluids deep into your bowels.”

I stared at Kazu with wide eyes. He grinned at me and licked my bottom lip.

“Several years ago I had a lovely, regular meal that had a medical fetish involving bondage and force. She couldn’t find completion without first being securely strapped down to an exam table, forcibly and thoroughly cleaned out and then opened wide and left like that for anyone to see, touch, or fuck. It was from her that I learned how to give enemas to maximum effect.

“While it wasn’t either of our intentions last night, it would probably be a fair thing to say that I gave you a very large semen enema and have been forcing you to hold it in all night. A human would’ve never been able to take all of what I gave you and trapped inside of you for so long. The human body isn’t able to deal with prolonged exposure to large amounts of demon seed and the energy leeching effect it has.”

Well, damn. I suppose he had sort of given me an enema. Who knew I’d enjoy something like that so much? A smirk twitched up one corner of my mouth. Kazu had obviously known and done everything he could to cater to my desires, increasing not only our mutual pleasure but the quality of his feed, too.

I’d never had an enema of any kind before, my night with Set notwithstanding. What was the point of getting an enema when I very rarely ate human food so almost never actually went for a crap? My diet was ninety-eight percent blood with just the odd craving for food or drink now and again. The last time I’d taken a shit had to be easily six or seven months ago when I’d absolutely _had_ to have pecan pie a la mode.

“As much as I don’t want to slip my cock from you, I need to. I have a guest appearance to do at a local station at eleven this morning and it’s already eight thirty. My manager is probably in panic mode right now as I haven’t called or texted since before getting to Ryzel’s office.” Kazu shrugged obviously not bothered by making his manager worry. “Before I do withdraw, do you want me to carry you to the bathroom? Even with what I’ve managed to work into your colon, there’s still going to be a lot leaving you, and it’s going to happen fast. Your hole is going to be loose for a while even with whatever regenerative powers you have. You’re not going to be able to stop my come from leaving, and I think you’d prefer not to soak your bed.”

I glanced down at my stomach. I had no idea how much semen Kazu had pumped into me over the course of the night, but there was enough of it to make my belly gently swell. Truthfully, it boggled my mind a bit and gave me a weird sense of pride at being able to have taken all he gave me. I’d known from previous personal experience that Incubi produced a large volume of seed when they orgasmed. I hadn’t really thought about what that would mean in total with regards to what Kazu and I had done all night.

“The bathroom would probably be a good idea,” I said. “I’m not a fan of having a wet spot on the bed after regular sex. This would be more than a simple wet spot I’m thinking.”

Kazu snorted softly with amusement as he wrapped his free arm under my knees, drawing them tightly to my chest, the move pressing me more firmly to him. He rose from the bed with me still impaled on his cock, that alone an impressive feat, and with a little direction from me, walked to the bathroom. He stepped into the large, glass-walled shower and sat on the edge of the stone bench. He spread his legs, nuzzled my neck, and lightly bit my shoulder.

“You’re a wonderfully kinky man, Phane,” Kazu said, approval heavy in his tone. “I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed last night and how much I think I’m going to enjoy the next few minutes.”

I grinned. The wall opposite the bench was mirrored. I liked shower sex so had the mirror installed so I could watch my ass getting ploughed or see myself ride my partner when he sat on the bench in much the same position Kazu and I were in. The reflection of us, Kazu gorgeous in all his demonic glory and me, thoroughly debauched, my belly swelling with demon seed, impaled on Kazu’s engorged cock.... Words couldn’t describe how erotic we looked.

“Ready?” Kazu asked, lust creeping back into his voice.

I nodded. Kazu raised me achingly slowly from his cock. I thought it was incredibly erotic to watch the length of him appear from my ass inch by sweet inch. The head of Kazu’s cock finally popped free of my ass, and for a second or two, I thought he’d been mistaken about his come leaving me in a rush. My hole was swollen, the mirror across from us showing me with a perfect rosebud of distended flesh. Thick, white liquid started to dribble from my hole, quickly turning into a flood of semen. I was stunned at how erotic it looked as Kazu’s seed left me. It should’ve been embarrassing to empty my bowels with no ability to stop it, but instead, shockingly, desire snaked down my spine.

Kazu held me firmly just a few inches above his still erect cock, my legs spread wide, framing my slowly deflating belly. His seed flowed from me like thick cream, splashing over his cock before splattering on the tile floor between his feet. I moaned softly in pleasure as I emptied what he’d pumped into me. Kazu shifted his grip on me, sliding one arm under both my knees. He brought his free hand up and pressed his wrist to my lips.

“Bite. Take a little sip. For both our pleasure,” he whispered before nipping my ear lobe.

I wasn’t hungry but bit him lightly anyway. Sweet, spicy blood coated my tongue before the tiny wounds from my fangs healed. I made a startled noise in my throat when a few painfully pleasurable spurts shot out of my limp cock to mix with the pool of Kazu’s come at his feet. Kazu groaned and clamped sharp teeth over my shoulder. I let go of his wrist and hung in the safety of his arms, panting sharply at the unexpected orgasm. More of Kazu’s seed left me with each clench and release of my ass although not as much as when he first pulled his cock from my hole.

“Do you have any idea how tempting it is for me to stick my cock back into you and put another load inside you?” Kazu asked in a desire-heavy voice. “I won’t but by all that’s unholy, I want to. Badly. I think you might be addictive.”

I gave a breathless laugh. “The feeling is mutual.”

“I’d like to come back this evening if that’s okay. Not necessarily for sex although I certainly wouldn’t say no to that. More to just... talk. I think we have some common interests outside the bedroom,” Kazu said as he gently stroked clawed fingers over my now flat belly. “I could be completely wrong, but I don’t think either one of us has had enough of the other.”

“No, I most certainly haven’t had enough of you yet. I’d like you to come back this evening. Talking sounds good. The mind is willing for another romp between the sheets, but I think my body will still be feeling the effects of last night, which was glorious by the way.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get cleaned up, I’ll tuck you into bed to rest and be back sometime after eight-ish,” Kazu said as he let my legs go and moved me to sit on the seat beside him.

I bit my lip as my tender ass made contact with the stone bench, but the coolness felt good. If I really pushed it, I could force my body to recover faster and be okay to do whatever I wanted by the time Kazu came back. But, I kinda liked the bit of fussing he was doing over me. I smiled and went with it. It wasn’t everyday that you could have a demon pampering you. Although, if I played my cards right, I could probably have it happen with a fair bit of frequency if I was reading Kazu right.

I grinned as Kazu turned the shower on and helped me to stand. I thought we could have a very nice, mutually beneficial relationship. We were uniquely suited to help each other by feeding not only our respective necessary hungers for food, but we’d enjoyed feeding each other’s erotic hungers, too. It would also be nice to talk to someone about ancient times passed who’d also lived through the same time period. It’d easily been half a millennium since I could talk to someone about the samurai way of life, not as a scholarly discussion but as someone who’d actually lived it.

I could hardly wait until this evening.


End file.
